Strange World
by Asta.K
Summary: Some words lost in the mist.. 'His blood pressure is finally normal.' 'Heart beat is optimal for a sleeping human.' 'He soon will be awake.'
1. Morning

**First chapter of my story. Read and enjoy. Let me know if you want more :)**

Some words lost in the mist..

'His blood pressure is finally normal.'

'Heart beat is optimal for a sleeping human.'

'He soon will be awake.'

And so he did. He heavily opened his eyes to see three white-dressed people. One of them was a woman. They were talking in medical concepts. He wasn't very wide awake. He could hardly understand what were they speaking about.

He tried to lift his head but it was too heavy for him and sighed. Doctors stopped talking and looked at him curiously. He looked back at them feeling that his senses are slowly coming back.

'Oh, good morning, Goku', said the woman, 'Finally you are awake. We were checking what does the computer show about your condition. Fortunately, you were getting well and we were expecting you to wake up. So you did! We are very happy about it.'

'Maybe you need some time to fully wake up? We can leave you alone for a couple of minutes and after that we would like to have a small talk. I guess you don't remember what happened?' The other doctor asked.

Goku really needed some time alone because he felt too dizzy and because of that he couldn't remember what had happened before he got into hospital.

'A minute alone would be great', Goku said trying to be polite.

'Good. We will call your wife. She will be happy to know that you are already awake. When you are ready to talk press this red button.'

They left.

He felt confused. Not because he couldn't remember what happened. He couldn't understand why can't he remove dizziness from his head. Why can't he lift his head lightly.

"I wonder if that is the subsequence of the event that I can't remember." He thought. "I remember that I was sparring with my two sons after the dinner that Chichi had made. And… ugh… it's like a black hole in my head."

He couldn't remember what happened after that. It was blank.

"And I also can't ask the doctors what was it that I got here. I don't think that _everyone_ would say such things to doctors. Probably they said that I got into a car accident or something. But why didn't they give me senzu beans. Don't tell my Karin forgot to grow them again and I had to lie here for a couple of weeks. Or even months!"

He was now curious what happened that he is here. He was waiting for Chichi or someone else to come and tell him. It would be great if they brought senzu beans with them. It would help for him to recover and regain strength faster.

He felt weak. Oh, how weak he felt! It was as if someone sucked all the energy out of him. He wanted to get out of this room through the window and fly back home. But he couldn't grab onto the energy needed for flying. He couldn't even stand up! What was wrong with him?!

He felt worried. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt like that. Probably it was the time when he was watching from Kai's planet how Gohan was beating Cell. And it was ten years ago!

He tried to get up but those pipes and tubes were getting in his way. He saw a catheter in his left arm and shivered.

"I hate these things." He mumbled and pressed red button with his right arm.

A woman came right away.

'Are you ready yet?'

'I can talk to you but firstly I would like you to remove this catheter and pipes from me, please. I don't like these things.'

'I'm sorry, but we can't. We have to make sure that you are alright before we remove everything.'

'They are getting in my way.' Goku complained. 'When is Chichi coming?'

'Chichi is already coming with Goten. They said they will be here as fast as they can.'

'Finally.' He sighed.

'Can I ask you some questions?'

'Sure.'

'Maybe I will ask you the most important thing first.'

'Go ahead.'

'Do you remember what happened?'

He didn't know what Chichi had said about him. So he tried to guess.

'Car accident?'

'Yes!' The doctor smiled. 'I'm glad you remember'

He got it.

'Can you tell me how long I've been sleeping for?'

'For a year. It is a very long time.'

'For a year?!' What in the…?

'Yes, that's right. You are lucky you have survived after such a severe accident. You are a strong man.'

At that moment Chichi rushed into the ward.

'GOKU!' she screamed cheerfully.

'DADDY' you could hear cheerful Goten's voice.

'Chichi…Goten…' He smiled. 'Can you leave us alone for a moment?' He asked turning to the doctor while Chichi with Goten were coming towards him and sitting on the chairs near his bed.

'Of course.' She left.

'Oh, Goku, I was so worried about you. I'm so glad that you are alive. You are fine! You are with us!' Tears of joy was running down Chichi's face. She wanted to hug Goku but couldn't do that because she was afraid that will do something wrong.

However, Goten, a small replica of Goku, was reaching for daddy's hand and also started to cry from happiness when felt that the hand he had been caressing for a year finally moved and covered his small hand. A small boy couldn't describe the happiness in his heart.

Goku just smiled. He was happy to see his family again. But there wasn't one member of his family.

'Where's Gohan?' He became serious.

'He's busy now. He couldn't get here so quickly.' Said Chichi.

'What happened?' Goku instantly knitted his eyebrows.

'He's in university. It is far away from here, remember? He can't get here that fast.' She explained. Doctor said that he might not remember some things.

Goku thought that he only remember that he was going to school. Maybe something changed in a few months.

'How far is it?' He asked.

'In the West City.' Goten mumbled.

'But that is only 200 km away. That's a few minutes' fly.' Goku was amazed.

'What are you talking about, Goku?' Chichi took alarm. Goten was following the conversation.

'What do you mean? He could get here by flying, didn't he?' Goku looked at them.

'Well, yes, he could get here by plane but it takes much longer than a few minutes. But he travels by car. And he's coming.' Chichi explained.

'Why would he travel by car or by plane?' He chuckled. 'Did he become that weak in a few months?'

'I don't understand you, Goku.' Chichi stated.

'Oh come on Chi. Don't be kidding me.' He chuckled again. 'Better tell me what happened that I'm here.'

She thought that it could be

'You don't remember? You got into a car accident while driving home from work. Your car is absolutely smashed. A countercurrent car hit you. The other driver is dead.' She said in a sad voice.

Goku couldn't believe it. A car accident forced him to lie in bed for a year? That was unbelievable. He started to laugh.

'Why are you laughing, Goku? It's not funny at all.' She frowned.

'Don't be so funny, Chi. How come a car accident could injure me. Thousands of cars could hit me at the same time and I would still be totally fine and you know that.

'Are you OK, daddy?' Goten became nervous. He had never heard his dad talking such nonsense. Except the times when he was joking. But now he looked as if he believed the words he just said.

'Goku, can you tell me the latest events of your life?' Chichi asked in a strange voice.

'Of course I can,' He stated. 'After me and Vegeta had defeated Buu we continued to live in Mt. Paozu. Gohan and Goten went to school. I kept training and helping you with your garden, Chi.'

Chichi and Goten looked at each other.

'I'll be back soon, hon.' Chichi said and went out with Goten.

He was confused… and weak. He wanted to get free and so he started to remove all the tubes around him. And the time came for catheter. He did not know how to remove it. He touched it, pulled it but it was no good of it. Still he was able to move a little so he budged his legs finding out that it was very hard to do. But still he didn't give up. Goku sat up as his the doctor came.

'What are you doing?!' The doctor exclaimed. 'You still can't move. Your muscles are weakened right now. Lie down, please.'

'That's why I want to stand up and train. I can't waste any time.' Goku replied.

'I have to ask you some questions, Goku.'

At the same time Chichi and Goten was sitting in the waiting room. Chichi was nervous. Very nervous. Her husband was talking some nonsense. The doctor said that Goku could have amnesia. He will have to learn about himself a lot of things. And now the doctor went to check Goku.

'Will dad be OK?' the child asked.

'I'm sure he will. He just forgot a lot of things, Goten. He needs time to remember. We will help for him.' Chichi said.

'Did he forget about me?'

'I don't think so. He recognized us.'

Meanwhile in the ward.

'I'm sorry to tell you, but you have amnesia, Son Goku. The life that you described is not even close to reality. You had a long dream while being in coma. We will check your health and if everything is OK you will be able to go home in a few days.'


	2. New Home

**New Home**

He was lying in that damn bed feeling miserable. His perfect world was all a lie. He wasn't strong. That's why he couldn't feel neither Chichi's nor anyone else's ki. Also he wasn't a sayan. He was an ordinary human being. Goku was in a shock.

'Chi,' he said in an unwarranted voice turning to the woman who was looking at him, 'What am I?'

'You are a manager of a big company called "Logiteca".' She answered.

Chichi didn't know what to say. What to do. She didn't know how much he wanted to know and how much he had to know. So she decided just to answer his questions.

Goten wanted to tell everything what had happened in a year. But he was afraid to do it. Daddy didn't know a lot of things.

'What does this company do?' He asked again.

'It controls transport services.'

'What am I going to do? I have no idea how to run a company. I have no knowledge about such things. I just knew how to fight. And now I'm not even sure if I did it right because everything was just a dream.' He panicked.

'Relax, Goku. Everything will be alright. Doctor said you should remember things. It just will take some time. For now I'm running the company for you. It's OK.' She smiled.

He still felt uneasy. It was strange for him to be weak and don't feel Chichi's and Goten's ki. Also his senses were worse. He couldn't hear and see as good as he used to and so he couldn't hear the footsteps before the knock on the door.

Gohan showed up.

'Finally awake, dad.' He smiled.

'Gohan. How are you, son?' Goku looked at him. He was a little different from his dreams. He hadn't a strong constitution. He was an ordinary 19 years old guy.

'I should be asking you the same question. It's you who had been in coma.'

After that day some weeks have passed. He was forced to do some simple training to regain his strength. Not that strength that he wished of course. But the strength to walk. He wasn't able to do that easily. After lying in bed for so long his muscles had weakened a lot.

And so the day had come to go home. Chichi came to drive him home.

After driving home in the silence they finally reached a house. Not the house he has expected. It was a lot different from the one at Mt. Paozu.

The house was painted in white. Edges of the house were painted in golden colour. It was two-floored and looked very fancy. The fence was also white with golden edges. The environment was also extremely beautiful. With some exotic trees and bushes. You could see a wonderful flower garden.

Even though this place looked fantastic it didn't seem like his home.

He opened the door to see a decorated room. There was a note hanging on the ceiling and saying "welcome home". In the middle of the room there was a table full of food. He guessed that it could be Chichi who cooked the food and his mouth started to water.

Suddenly a lot of people rushed to the room from different side of the house.

'Welcome back, Goku!' They shouted.

He smiled at first to look polite and thanked. Then he looked at each of them carefully. Most of them he could recognize.

He so Bulma, Videl, Krillin, Eighteen and Seventeen, Yamcha, Tenshinhan even Mr. Satan. They were all slightly different from the ones that he saw in his dreams. For example Videl had long black hair and looked very girly while Videl in his dreams were a fighter and had short hair.

In the corner of the room he saw Vegeta leaning against the wall. He looked the most familiar from all of them. Even the way that he stood (hands crossed against the bosom, eyes looking at Goku and frowning). Also he looked very muscular and strong. Instantly Goku wished to talk to him first.

After many congratulations, introduces (because all of them knew about his amnesia) and questions like "How are you?" everyone started to celebrate with loud music and alcohol. Goku didn't like it. Some of them suggested him to drink but he refused. He was thinking how to start a conversation with Vegeta when he doesn't know anything about him. He didn't even know how is he related to him. Why does he know him.

'Stop staring, Kakkarot! What do you want?' Vegeta said angrily.

Goku was stunned. "Kakkarot?" He thought.

'You know my sayan name.' He whispered just to himself seeing flashbacks of his dreams.

'What are you splattering about?' Vegeta was going towards Goku.

'Oh, no, nothing.. just..um…' He didn't know what to say, 'Why… are you calling me Kakkarot if my name is Goku?'

'Oh, right. You have amnesia.' He chuckled darkly. 'We were classmates and after one event you were nicknamed Kakkarot.'

'What event?'

'Let's just say an event in which you've made a fool of yourself.' He laughed again.

'You hate me, don't you?' Goku said again.

'Why? Not at all. I just don't like you. Bulma made me to come here. That's all.' He said going away.

And as Vegeta was leaving something happened to Goku. He felt a huge pain for a moment in his head. This pain made him stagger and some kind of flashback came to his mind. A flashback of six or seven kids laughing and pointing at him, shouting "Kakkarot!"

Gohan noticed his staggering and quickly ran to his dad.

'Is everything OK? Maybe you want to lie down?' He asked anxiously.

'No. There's no need to.' Goku refused. 'I think I just saw a fragment of my real memories.'

'What was that?'

'Something from my school years.' The pain was leaving him.

Gohan was gladdened by this. His dad could remember something and after some time he might remember his real life.

After that the evening went smoothly. He got to know that Seventeen's name was Masao and Eighteen's was Reiko. They both had those numbers in school's football. After that nobody called them by numbers.

Also there was really handsome man in the party. Short dark brown hair and green eyes. Tall and young. Wearing blue jeans and tight shirt which showed that man's muscles. He didn't remember him at all. However he was shocked when he got to know his name. It was Piccolo. That green Namek. And in a way it was truth. Piccolo was an actor. He starred in one film with aliens. They were green and Piccolo was one of them. Maybe that's why Goku saw him green in his dreams.

There were some other people whose faces he did not recognize. They were his co-workers and none of them reminded any of his acquaintances. Maybe one of them had some features of Frieza in his face.

After the party Goku felt tired. He asked Chichi were the bathroom was. He had no memory of this place. He didn't know where everything was. When he bathed himself he went to the direction where his bedroom was supposed to be. He found a room with a huge bed and wardrobe which had door of a mirror. He just sat down on the bed and looked at his palms. He clenched them and straightened them again. Goku repeated this several times thinking about the strength that he had.

After a few minutes Chichi came to the room and sat down beside him. Neither he moved nor he looked at her. He just stared at his palms blankly.

She slowly and gently put her hand over his.

'Tell me, what are you thinking, Goku.' She said in a sweat voice.

'I don't know, Chi.. I just… I don't know how to react to everyone. I don't think I know their true personalities. I don't know what they do. Who they are to me and so on.' He turned to her and stared into her eyes.

'Don't be so nervous about it. I understand that it is a shock to you but you will learn with time. Also you will remember. Gohan said to me that you remembered something today.' She smiled.

'He told you this.'

'Of course he did. It's great news.'

'Still I'm confused. I don't even know if you are the same Chichi I knew.' He complained.

'What was I like?' The woman asked curiously.

'You were strict but kind-hearted. Mostly angry but a loving mother.' He said with a little bit of fear in his voice. Because he could be punished for so direct words by Chichi. At least he thought so.

But she just giggled.

'You _are_ different.' He stated.

'I can't say that I'm never strict.' She smiled and touched his shoulder. 'But I'm a psychologist you know. If I couldn't control my anger, that would be a disaster in work.'

'You are a psychologist?!' Goku jumped in shock.

He tried to imagine Chichi helping people who have problems in their lives. It was too hard for him.

'What's so strange about it?' She asked.

'You should see yourself when I was in coma. You just… can't be a psychologist.' He laughed.

'Was I such a witch?' She also laughed.

'Well… Not a witch. You were just angry about everything.'

'Give me an example.'

'I used to train a lot. You were angry that all I did was train. Also you were angry that I wanted Gohan to train. You wanted him to be a scientist. And I wanted him to be strong.'

'Well these are serious reasons.' Chichi said frowning.

'Don't get angry, Chi.' He panicked when he saw her expression.

'Come on. I'm just joking.' She punched Goku's shoulder. 'We should go to sleep. You must be tired after such a long day. And I have a lot of work to do.'


	3. Memories

**Memories**

'Yeah, that's basically your property.' Smiled Chichi showing a huge territory which had a lot of buildings.

Goku gasped.

'How am I supposed to run this?' He had no clue about such things.

'You managed to create this, so there's no doubt that you are able to learn everything over again.

"Learn" He thought. "I hate studying…"

'So… Shall we?' She asked impatiently.

And so they were passing a long hallway with a lot of doors. He looked around curiously.

'This is your cabinet' Chichi announced proudly as she opened one of the doors.

As they were inside of this cabinet Goku examined the environment. It was very tidy with white walls and floor. There was a big window almost covering the whole wall so it was very bright in this room. Also there was a desk with a large computer on it. Some cupboards and a lot of paper.

'Nothing familiar yet?' Chi asked.

He touched some papers and the desk expecting something. Maybe a memory or a feeling. But he felt nothing. Absolutely nothing came to his mind.

'It's like I'm for the first time in here, Chichi.' He laughed nervously scratching the back of his head with his left hand.

And then again a severe pain crossed his brain as more memories came to his mind. This time it was some kind of calculations, numbers, papers. These pictures were very unclear to him. He felt as if something in his mind was blocking the memories to come to the surface. As fast as the pain have appeared, it faded away and he found himself sitting on a chair. Chichi's worried face was right before him.

'Oh my God, Goku, are you alright?' – she asked alarmed.

He blinked for a few times feeling well again.

'Yes, I think I'm quite alright… It seems I get the memories back through the pain in my head… It might be that my consciousness is blocking my subconsciousness, where my real memories are. So I think we should be ready to face more unpleasant incidents. Don't get frightened next time it happens, Chichi.' Goku said with a serious face. Then it dawned on him. He normally wouldn't use such vocabulary as he used right now. Or would he?

He looked at Chichi. She wasn't startled by his speech at all. Maybe it's the way he talks?

'I understand that, Goku, even more than you do but you just woke up from coma and I'm really nervous about your state.'

Just after Chichi finished her sentence Goku was struck by the pain in his mind again. This time it was even more severe. It was almost too painful to bear. He was drowning into himself, into the corners of his mind finding nothing. Just the bloody pain which made him scream. Something broke into his consciousness with the agony. It was a memory of him signing the contract.

_'It's a pleasure to work with you, Mr. Son. We hope our products will not disappoint you.'_

_'The pleasure is the same to me, Mr. Marks. Products being good, I will gladly pay high prices.'_

And _gone_. The pain with the memories was gone once again. The man found himself lying on the floor with a towel on his forehead. It was Chichi who put it on him. She was concerned. You could see that by her small feminine fingers clenched into fists. Oh, how he wanted to reassure her that everything is going to be alright but after this spasm he wasn't sure himself.

'I should see the doctor.' Goku stated without believing himself what he is talking.

'I have the same thought. And we are immediately going to do that. This is not right. I, as a psychologist, know about amnesia a lot and this is not supposed to happen. You might suffer from the pain in your head but not THAT much.' – she said checking her husband's forehead. It was hot.

'And what's more important is my memories come in tiny bits through this suffering. There is something very unclear to me.'

'Can you walk, Goku?'

The spiky-haired man chuckled ironically.

* * *

><p>Far far away from Goku and his family where no human could reach and no human-made technologies could see. In a totally different dimension, which no living man could ever suspect it to exist, there was going a very important argument that could change the state of our universe.<p>

'I'm sorry, Kais, it seems I've lost connection with his head again.' Said the being who was similar to a woman.

'This is getting worse, Astrelia. His mind is blocking us and won't allow to change his memories. Your endeavors are pain to him. He can suspect it.' The North Kai said with a concern. His antennas where directed to the planet Earth.

"_Poor Goku. I've never thought that it would turn out like this" _he brooded.

'Keep trying, please, just don't be so harsh. There is nothing more we can do after all the trouble we've went.' Supreme Kai said.

'Or we just have to think of another plan.' Suggested Etropius, a man from the same planet as Astrelia.

Both Astrelia and Etropius had large black eyes and long hair. On the top of their heads the hair was dim pink which merged with dim blue in the middle. They could control their hair as if it had muscles. The truth was that their hair contained their magic which were used to create a different world for Goku at the moment. Both of them were mages from a planet called Mandager.

'I wish there was any other plan but his mind is already started to rot. Also changing their minds again would also cause a disaster. We already don't know what is waiting for us because of a change of the future. You know… the butterfly effect. But again…' The Supreme Kai thought loudly. 'You do remember what Baba said. She saw the future with Goku becoming mad and it was tragic. Maybe there will be an enemy because of a change but I don't believe that there could be a worse enemy than Goku supporting the dark side… He reached his limits. His mind is not strong enough for his body. The worst part is we are too late. His mind is already blocking us so we have only this way.'

'We lost our best fighter and protector. I can't believe Goku would kill anyone in his way just to test his abilities. For…fun.' North Kai commented.

'Strength has its limits. It does not matter if you are kind or bad-natured, smart or stupid. Even for a sayan race, there are limits that you shouldn't reach. It darkens the person's mind.' Astrelia explained.

'We are lucky that Baba came to announce the bad news before anything happened. Even though we couldn't completely change his race from sayan to human, we managed to hide his power from him. It is sleeping inside of him now.' The Grand Kai commented.

'His mind is the trouble. It is blocking my magic and I can't change the memories. The only thing Etropius could do was make him fall asleep for a few weeks.' Astrelia sounded disappointed about her power.

'Still you helped a lot by changing the peoples' memories around him so he would believe it's just a dream' mentioned the North Kai.

'I think I got a hold of his mind again' said Astrelia as her hair started to glow and her eyes turned completely white from black.

'Try to be gentler. We don't want him to suspect us.' Supreme Kai warned her.

* * *

><p>'Ahhh, the pain again!' Goku felt the wave of agony in his head. Just a little bit smaller this time and a small small fragment of the memory from the time when Goten was born. He raised him in the air with his hands and said happily:<p>

_'You are such a nice baby boy, how are we going to call you?'_

'Are you OK?' Chichi asked after he opened his eyes.

'I guess I am. Surprisingly this spasm was not so bad. And it brought me a nice memory.' He smiled at her.

'What was it?'

'Me, holding Goten in my arms for the first time. It's so lovely to find out that I was there for Goten in his first years.'

'What do you mean?' Chichi got interested.

'Well, you see, in my dream I was dead before Goten was born and came back to life only when Goten was seven years old.'

Chichi started to laugh and said:

'Your dream is starting to freak me out a bit. You said Krillin died a couple of times. You also died two times and yet in the end you were all alive. The dream is strange as hell!'

'It might seem so,' Goku also laughed, 'Yet I remember it in a great detail so it appears to me as a very normal reality.'

'I would be afraid to live in such a reality. You told me you were strong but what about me? It's too dangerous for an ordinary human being.'

'Yet you were called the strongest woman on Earth, Chi, and I already told you why.' The man said cheerfully.

'I have the results.' The doctor came into the waiting room. 'Your brain is working perfectly fine as it was a few weeks ago. No changes. Mrs. Son, I think you should try to hypnotize your husband and find all the answers about the pain in his mind. There is nothing we can do. Only a psychologist can help… Meaning you, Mrs. Son.'

'Yes, I thought I might need to work with him a little bit. I just had to make sure that physically everything is alright to my Goku.'

–––––

'Chi…' a scared man was looking at the woman next seat driving a car.

'What's wrong Goku?'

'What are you going to do to me? Please, tell me it won't hurt…' He was almost begging.

'Oh come on… Don't tell me you don't remember what psychologists do.' Chichi said almost annoyed.

'I know that psychologists must be very calm because people come to tell their problems to them. But how do they treat their patients I don't remember. I wasn't very smart in my dream so don't be hard on me, Chi, if I don't know something, please, explain.' Goku said.

'Sorry about that. I'm just… tensed.'

Then came the silence between them for a couple of minutes and Goku decided to break it.

'What was I like? I mean… was I smart?'

'That's a strange question. Of course you were smart. You are running a company so you must have a good brain.'

'I see… You always said that I'm very childish and as long as I remember I never used such a vocabulary and now, when I woke up, some of my sentences disturb even myself.'

'You surprise yourself with the way you talk? That's an interesting fact.' Chichi smiled. 'I think you shouldn't brood about it too much. You are a very smart man, Goku. That's why I married you. And with time and my therapies everything is going to be alright.'

'How did we meet?' – Goku asked instantly. It was strange for him to hear from Chichi that he is very smart.

'We were neighbours from the day we were born. Went to school together. We always liked each other's company. You see, our mothers worked together.'

_He knew his mother?_

'Where are my parents now?'

'I'm afraid they are dead. They both drowned on their holidays. After that your grandfather took care of you but he also passed away from old age.' She looked at Goku's direction just to see him a little depressed.

'I'm sorry, dear. It must be hard for you hear this. It's news to you.' She put her right hand on his left and caressed. 'I'm really sorry.'

'And I don't have any memories about my parents… Even in my dream I never saw them.' He saddened even more.

Chichi took some turns and Goku found himself near that unfamiliar house again.

'I'll go make something to eat. I will leave you alone to ruminate about everything.' Chichi said as she left the car.

Goku didn't really have anything to think about. He simply did not remember so he just followed Chichi into the kitchen and watched as she prepared the food. His stomach rumbled loudly when his nose noticed good smells around him.

'So, Goku, are we going to do our first session today?' Chichi asked when she prepared the supper. 'Come to eat, kids!'

Both showed up immediately.

'Well, I guess so…' The husband said unsure and all the family got their teeth into the delicious dishes.


	4. Trance

**That's chapter 4. Read and enjoy! :)**

**Trance**

* * *

><p>'Urgh! This is bad! Chichi's sessions might lead to a bad outcome! This is so bad!' flustered the Supreme Kai.<p>

'Idiot.' A voice said which attracted the Supreme Kai's attention.

'Stupid, unthinking, dumb, irrational douchebag! The Elder Kai shouted. 'YOU were the one responsible for this decision!'

'We had to create a different Chichi. Her manners had to be changed so Goku wouldn't find anything questionable! What else I had to do?!'

'Was the psychologist profession necessary?! Couldn't you ask me for some advice?!' The Elder attacked again.

'Well we don't have the time to be waiting around until you finish reading those dirty magazines!' The Supreme Kai counterattacked.

'Shut up! Both of you! This is not a kindergarten!' Piccolo couldn't take it any longer so he decided to interrupt. 'Let us do something more useful than fight among selves.' He came closer to the crowd leaving the tree he was sitting under for three days. He was still irritated by the fact that he had to leave Earth and even more mad because of the clown that played his role there.

'I could always play tricks with the time.' Said Etropius.

'What would be useful of it right now?' The Grand Kai asked.

'I could stop the time only for Chichi while she is in the middle of the street. She simply would be killed by a car that would go faster than it should.'

'NO! We can't do that! This will cause problems to a normal flow of time!' The Older Kai objected.

'This wouldn't cause a lot of trouble. There is a possibility that something in the universe will lag for no longer than a second as a subsequence.'

'This is already a big trouble!' The Elder did not give up.

'People around the place where Chichi dies could notice that it is not logical.' The Grand Kai decided not to keep silent.

'Believe me, Grand Kai, humans are too stupid to notice such things. They will be struck only by the accident itself.' Piccolo stated.

'Also don't you think that Goku would notice something. One day his wife is trying to help him and the other she is dead.' The South Kai commented.

'You don't know Goku. He is too naïve and stupid. He would be depressed for some time that his wife is dead but he wouldn't go deep into details why this happened.' The North Kai protested.

'It's you who knows nothing about him now.' The Elder pointed his finger to the North Kai. 'Astrelia already installed him some thinking so he could really run a company. You all made so many bad decisions without me…'

'Well, nothing can be changed now.' Said the South Kai.

'Back to the topic. Chichi won't leave the house tonight. They have already decided to make a session.' The Supreme Kai said.

'I will try to force the fake memories into his head throughout the therapy. This might work and Chichi might be even useful because his mind will be more open for suggestions.' The "Mind" mage Astrelia made a conclusion.

'Otherwise there's nothing we can do. Just kill her.' Said the Supreme Kai.

"There is a possibility to kill his wife without his noticing it but I don't really want to make a pact with an evil…" Thought the Kai.

* * *

><p>Goku was sitting on an intense red leather sofa in his bedroom. Chichi was sitting opposite him on an armchair which was the same colour and texture as the sofa. The armchair was a little shifted from him so it wouldn't disturb him that much.<p>

Chichi saw that he is still tensed.

'Relax, Goku, we are going to get you into trance. You might not notice anything but if you do, the feeling will be pleasant. Please, be calm. I'm just going to talk to you.' She said with a sweet voice, her arms resting casually on the handholds.

'What's trance?' Goku asked still feeling unsure.

'It's a state similar to umm…' She thought of an explanation. 'Well it's something similar to when you are about to fall asleep but as for you, Goku, it won't be that strong because you are new to this.'

'Oh…' Was all he said. Chichi giggled.

'Relax, I'm your wife, dear. I'm not going to hurt you or anything. Take it easy. Make yourself comfortable. You can lie down on the sofa if you want.'

Goku just rested his back on the back of the sofa.

'You are finding it hard to relax so I will help you, OK?' Goku nodded. 'Close your eyes. Take a deep breath.' Her voice became deeper as she said it and the man did as he was told.

'Now exhale. And then again, inhale… and exhale…' She gave commands to Goku slowly.

'Feel how your body is starting to relax. Your muscles become as heavy as lead. Scan yourself from the top of your head to the bottom of your legs. If there is any muscle left strained, ease it. With every breath you take your body becomes heavier and heavier. Feel it while breathing deeply.' Chichi continued and Goku's body reacted to her words. Her voice was calm, slow and convincing. He soon felt there being no thoughts in his mind. He only followed her voice.

'Now you can open your eyes, Goku.' He frowned, not wanting to do it because of drowsiness but soon his orbs was looking right into Chichi's.

'I want you to remember the day you woke up. The details of that day. Can you do that?' She asked.

'I think so.'

'How did the room look on that day?'

'I remember it was bright. I think the walls and the ceiling was white while the floor was grey. The doors were light brown… wooden.' He named what he remembered.

'What about the window? Curtain? Bed? Bedding? Other furniture.' The woman encouraged him to ruminate.

Goku thought for a little. Strange as it was, he could remember all the details pretty well.

'I think window frames were the same colour as the door and the curtain was light green. The bed and the bedding were white and if I'm not mistaken there were two chairs, also light brown.'

'Good. Now for the harder part. What were your first thoughts?'

'I think I was puzzled why I felt so dizzy and… let's see… oh right! I tried to remember the last events… But somehow they were from my dream.'

'Very well, Goku.' She smiled. 'Let's try to remember something from the past. Search the closest recollection.'

'Well I don't remember anything new. I guess the closest is the one about some kind of contract.'

'What do you remember about it?'

'Just the man I signed it with. Nothing else. I think he was in a black suit.'

'What about you? What did you wear?'

Goku really tried to remember. He looked over every corner in his memory but nothing came to his mind.

'I guess I was in a black suit too. In that memory I only see my arm and it's covered in black sleeve.'

'Tell me, does it give you any emotions?'

'No… not really. It just feels unfamiliar. That's all.' He looked at her with innocent eyes.

Chichi was confused. Normally her patients have emotions connected to their memories. It is easier to work through memories full of emotions. But what about…

'What about your dream, dear? Tell me the last memory you have from it.'

'Well…' He paused. His eyes started to spark. 'I remember Goten and Trunks. They were sparring with me. The boys amused me because they got much stronger while I was training in Lord Beerus planet…'

'You feel happy now, Goku?' She interrupted him, noticing his mood change.

'Of course!' He cheered.

'Close your eyes and let that happiness spreed throughout your body. Remember what happened that day.' She commanded. This was very suspicious for her. His dream gave him more emotions than real life. What the actual hell could that be? She was curious to find out

'Well they showed me new techniques they had learnt from Piccolo and then…' He stopped and his cheerfulness was gone for a moment. It looked like as if a spark came out of his head. His eyes was focused into his mind, seeing nothing outside just some kind of idea or a memory that touched the back of his mind but nothing showed any signs that he was in pain. She thought maybe this simple therapy broke the ice for Goku.

'What did you remember?' The woman asked.

He was quiet. His mood changed and Chichi saw pure fury in his face. It was pointed towards the memory he was having at that moment.

'Why don't you tell me, Goku?' She tried to control the situation but he looked at her with unfamiliar eyes.

"You are starting to annoy me." He simply stated and looked into his right hand clenching it into a tight fist. This gesture made Chichi shiver.

Little did she see him angry throughout their life together but never before did she feel frightened. It was then when she started to feel more than a little uncomfortable near him.

'Goku, talk to me, please.' She tried to keep her voice calm as she stood up ready to move if need be.

Goku also stood up and opened his mouth to say something but a sharp pain crossed his whole body. A short scream escaped his mouth and he collapsed on the floor unconscious.

Chichi was scared. It seemed only when Goku fainted, did she remember how to breathe. Her trembling legs couldn't hold her any longer and she fell on her behind. Why was she so scared of her on husband? Should she call the police?

After seconds everything went black for her too and the last thing she felt was her body hitting the floor.

The Supreme Kai appeared in the room. He quickly made everything look like they went to sleep after the therapy and was back to his planet again.

* * *

><p>Back on that planet everyone was irritated by what had happened. Astrelia was finishing her job with Goku and Chichi's minds making them forget the last minutes of therapy and changing them into different memories. The job with Chichi was easy but Goku's mind was as stubborn as ever. This may cause him to remember what happened but she will try to control it as much as she can. All her efforts directed towards Goku had only short impacts or no impacts at all…<p>

'Now she knows nothing about the incident. This will cause her to make another therapy. We can't let that happen.' Said the Grand Kai.

'Killing her is the only way…' The Elder thought loudly.

'This might be bad because there won't be anyone to make Goku believe what happened tonight.' The Grand Kai warned.

'Actually… there is one way…' Everyone stared at the Supreme Kai who decided to share his thouhts. 'I know one evil being who can change the look of its body, its voice and manners. It can copy the shape of anything it wants. It is locked in hell alive because the being is immortal.'

Everyone was a bit shocked and the Grand Kai was the only one to pronounce what everybody was thinking.

'How come we don't know that?'

'Well it was locked away in a sealed box five thousand years ago for its crimes. That being is not very strong but it caused a disorder in some places of the universe. The Supreme Kais also was affected by it so it ended up in hell where noody could ever find it except us.'

'Yes… I remember it now.' The Older Supreme Kai said. 'So what's your plan?'

'To kill Chichi and replace it with the being. Now that we have Astrelia we can make that thing useful for us.'

'I'm afraid I can't do this.' Astrelia said. 'That thing is using black magic. This is out of my league.'

'Damn it!' The Supreme Kai shouted. 'Having no choice we have to ask her to help us. This is not going to be easy knowing what we did to that thing. I'm bringing the being here now. We don't have time and I'm sure we will have to negotiate.' He vanished with the last word and appeared the next second caring a very small blue box which fitted in one of Supreme Kai's hands. He mumbled some unfamiliar words and put that box on the ground. Then took a few steps backwards.

The box simply opened and black steam left the inside of it forming some kind of shape.


	5. The Deal

**Hello!**

**It's been so long since I last updated... I have a few problems here so it's not easy to continue the story but I'm trying my best! **

**Read and enjoy as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**The deal**

The steam faded away leaving a perfect replica of the Supreme Kai. The only difference was his expression. It frowned at every of them but you could see a smile forming on its lips. The creature was locked on something that reminded a cross. It was chained very heavily. You could see the marks of the chains on its skin. The creature examined the place and soon its eyes was locked on the Supreme Kai.

"Filthy Kais. Locks up a living being for so many years just to use it after that. Don't even think about it. I'd better be locked for eternity than to help you." Was his first words in Kai's voice.

"I'll grant you freedom for that even though you don't deserve it. You know the reasons why I locked you and that was fair enough. You were locked for an eternity and you are standing here now. You should be greatful for that." The Kai replied.

"It is easy for you to promise me freedom when you know that there will be somebody to stop me when I do something you don't like."

"Of course I would prefer you lived peacefully. And I hope you will, after we let you free. You should have already felt the weight of your sins being locked for 5000 years. "

"If I'm going to work for you, I also have some conditions. The old man must make me stronger as he did to that sayan called Gohan or something."

"That might be possible."

The older Kai suddenly pushed the younger one behind some trees and rocks to talk to him.

"Are you crazy? He might make more problems than we have now!"

"We don't have other choice now! We have to act quickly because right now the whole universe is in danger. And again, we are different from the time the creature was a trouble for us. In its case – it didn't change. We are way ahead of him."

"Well, if he was not able to scan everything around him, than it may not be a problem. But I'm afraid he can!"

"We can handle that. We must. There's nothing else we can do." The younger one ended the short conversation.

As they came back, the old Supreme Kai was very disgruntled and the younger one announced that the creature's condition will be granted after it will be done with its work.

"But you have to act carefully around him and be 100 % his wife. Do we have to show her to you or you already have information about her?" The Supreme Kai added.

"I just need to glance at her and I'm ready."

"So, deal?"

"Deal." The creature answered and the chains were gone.

* * *

><p>Goku slept peacefully in his still new bed, as he imagined it. He woke up from the smell of the food coming towards him. He opened his eyes to meet his wife's. She was sitting in their bed and holding breakfast for him.<p>

"You were sleeping so heavily I couldn't wake you up. So I thought maybe this food would help." She smiled brightly.

"It sure helped!" He cheered as he started drooling and suddenly he dig his teeth into delicious breakfast.

"Great! And hurry up. You don't want to be late for your work. I won't help you this time but I called your co-worker. He will be waiting for you there."

The job… again… – Goku thought to him. He didn't even started to do anything with that big company and he is already bored. How was he able to do so much? It was a mystery to him.

"Will you find the place?" She asked.

"I think I will. But I need some kind of transportation… I guess." He said disappointed that he couldn't just fly or IT to that place.

She asked him to give her his hand and as he did so, she put the keys there.

"This is your car keys. It won't be hard to find your car in the garage. It will be the only one left in there."

"Okay." He said with his mouth full of food.

"Don't talk when your mouth is full!" She scolded. "And we will continue with our therapy this evening."

"What therapy?" He was confused.

"You don't remember? I put you into trance yesterday. And after you remembered the last things before waking up from the coma we ended so we could go to sleep."

He thought for a while and shivered. He remembered it very poorly. As if looking through a dirty window.

"I don't remember how we finished it." He looked at her finishing his food.

"That might be because of the trance." She said. "OK, I need to get to work now." Chichi stood up. Goku also did the same. He somehow didn't want her to leave.

He felt confused remembering yesterday's evening and some kind of uneasiness was in his senses.

"Wait." He said moving toward her as she was about to go out of their room.

"You will come back home in the evening, right?" He asked. The question sounded as much strange to him as to Chichi. But he felt the need to be sure about it.

"I just told you we will continue our therapy, so it's quite obvious that I will be back. Where else would I be?" She chuckled.

"I don't know. I just have this… bad feeling. Maybe it's because of my condition."

She came closer to him and carefully, as if checking if he won't run away, placed her hand on his chin.

"Everything's fine. I'll come home, we will have a nice dinner and, oh, Gohan will bring Videl home with him."

Even though Goku was listening what Chichi was saying, he didn't really hear it. He was concentrated on the innocent touch Chichi has made. The touch itself felt as if it is the last one. Was he going to lose her? That can't be. She's a tough woman. Or so he thought he knew.

Goku caressed her hand with his, smiling at her words, and soon his hand travelled on her back along her arm line. To his and Chichi's surprise he was kissing her before he knew it. It was a sweet and longing kiss. He felt his lips dancing in a perfect harmony with his wife's. Slowly and passionately he worked on her lips not leaving for a second. It was simple and perfect.

Their time together was so short. Touching and exploring each other was something they did very rarely. But when they did, it was as if they were exploring entire universe. Goku gave every bit of him to those times. So now he gave everything he could. He didn't even notice that he pulled her body close to his and his hands started traveling down her waist as gently as a soft summer breeze.

Goku felt the struggling of his wife and immediately let her go. He looked at her with puzzled look.

"That was unexpected of you, Goku", she smiled breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry". He laughed, scratching his head. "But why did you…um… stop?"

"For as much as I want to be with this kind of Goku you are showing me right now, I need to work." She smiled and kissed him once more shortly.

"Laters!" She called before leaving quickly.

Goku just stood there. He wanted to stop her and continue their so familiar journey but as he knew now, they had duties and so he let her go.

"Oh what am I going to do now…" He sighed.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Son," Said the blonde young lady as she put some papers on his desk, "please, sign these papers and don't forget you have a meeting today."<p>

"Yes, of course…" He mumbled and took the papers. He couldn't make the thoughts about Chichi go away all morning. Something was really bad going to happen.

He looked at the papers which were saying something about permission to reconstruct some buildings. He signed them and this blonde lady left his working room.

He stood up to look through the window. This building was very high and he was almost on the top of it. He saw a really big city though it. The feeling of being so high was so familiar for him. Was it because of the dreams? Or was it because he used to look through this window? He didn't know.

Goku opened one of the windows and stepped on it. There was enough space for him to stand straight. He was now half outside, standing on the edge of the windowsill and he wasn't afraid. He wasn't afraid of height, nor was he afraid of falling off. He didn't tremble, he just stood there. Savoring the feeling of fresh air, trying to relax.

"Christ, Goku, what are you doing?!" A voice called and Goku turned to face the man which was already drawing him form the window sharply.

"Wh…what?" Goku asked Mr. Nelson.

"You just came back from coma and now you are trying to kill yourself! I can't believe I'm still working with you…" He shaked his head.

"I'm OK, relax. I wouldn't have fallen, you know."

"Well, nobody knows."

"So… What is it now?" Goku asked his co-worker already feeling bored and Mr. Nelson started explaining about the problem in their company.

* * *

><p>"I think it's about time, Etropius" said the Supreme Kai as he watched Chichi approaching the street.<p>

"Yes. I'm ready."

* * *

><p>Chichi was walking peacefully, finally done with some of her clients and thinking about the kiss Goku gave her. She noticed the car approaching the street but it was far enough for her to cross the road. She fastened her pace and out of nowhere she felt a hard hit to her left side. What just has happened was something Chichi's mind couldn't figure out and with a sharp pain in the head came the darkness.<p>

People around the place saw an accident. Some of them started shrieking while one person called the police and an ambulance. Soon the crowd gathered around the accident. Adults with kids where going away as fast as possible because they didn't want them to witness such image. And the image was really not so beautiful. The car that hit her was depressed in front. Some shards of the glass on the road and not far away there was lying a woman. Blood soaking into asphalt around her. Her face covered in red and eyes still wide with terror. Her arms and legs dropped and cracked. Her beautiful dress now messy and muddy.

"Poor lady." Said one red-haired woman with tained glasses. There was no sorry in her tone. It was cold and calm. Then she turned around and went away from the accident into the shadows.

"I think your name was Ana Night." The woman said with a different voice representing Chichi's and as she came out of the shadows, her figure was a perfect copy of the one who died. The difference was that this body was very much alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and enjoying my story, guys :) Let me know if you like it and also don't hesitate to say what is wrong with the story. I'm ready to hear all your thoughts. Laters!<strong>


End file.
